The Cell/Tissue Morphology Core (Core B) is strategically established to address the shared needs of morphological characterization of tumor samples atthe histological, cellular, and organelle levels. Based on the specific aims proposed by the 3 Project Leaders, this Core will have 2 essential components: (1) Histopathology to perform histological analysis of tumors, quantitative and qualitative assessment of cell death/survival pathways, and interactions between tumor cells and microenvironment from animal and cell culture models. The core will also perform quantitative immunohistochemistry (IHC) analysis of hypoxia and key UPR antigens identified by this programmatic group to assess the expression of critical molecules. (2) Electron Microscopy (EM) analysis of ultrastructural changes to cell organelles, particularly the changes of ER compartment and other secretory organelles, subcellular evidence of cell injury and cell death, and the dynamic changes of organelles involved in autophagic pathway. It is oiir strong believe that the Core B will be able to provide project-oriented technological support with consistence, high quality, and scientific interaction in a much more efficient and economic fasliion than that performed and maintained by each individual group. RELEVANCE (See instructions): CORE B is not a